Love in all Time
by Lanore-PotC
Summary: 21st century Lanore wakes up in Jack Sparrow's cabin. Will their love remain despite the time gap? Strong PG-13. Bad summary. Read and Respond
1. Visitor

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Chapter 1-Surprising Visitor  
  
Lanore always loved PotC. She especially loved the handsome Captain Jack Sparrow. She bought all the merchandice and her locker was decorated completely with the attractive captain. Her ultimate dream was to sail away with Jack and live happily ever after.(Forgive me for being cheesy) Well, let's just say her dream came true...but not how she quite expected it.  
  
Lanore awoke one morning, or should I say, afternoon after being up all night watching Pirates of the Caribbean for the 46th time. She yawned and stretched, but when she did so, her hand hit something. It didn't feel like her alarm clock, unless her mom bought her a new one. Nah, this felt different. Grunting, she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. That's when it hit her: "Where the heck am I?!" She looked around. It dawned on her that she did know where she was, on some sort of boat. No, not a boat...a ship! "This has gotta be a dream...Maybe I hit my head or somethin' last night." She got up out of bed, and screamed.  
  
"Holy Lord! Who am I? What the heck...Aahh!!" She looked at her hands. Not hers. Her legs, not hers. She runs to a mirror. "Oh..my..GOD!!!!!" The image staring back at Lanore was not hers. Whose was it? She didn't feel different, besides the fact that she warped from New York to God knows where on a boat and from 14 to an adult. "I wonder If I have my drivers license..." She stopped. "I have to find out where I am." She lingered a moment longer at the mirror. She had to be around 25. She examined herself. "I'm...gorgeous!" This was a big change for Lanore. At school, people made fun of her for being a little pudgy. But no, this woman in the mirror was very thin. "I guess my diet must've worked..." Just then the door swung opened.  
  
"Oh!" Lanore cried, startled. A man stood in the doorway. He was wearing a red bandana under a tri-pointed hat. His hair was a mess of braids, dreadlocks, and beads. His beard was divided into two thin braids. She knew who he was-Captain Jack Sparrow. "'Ello, luv. 'Ow did you get here?" Lanore didn't know what to say? How did she get here? "Well, actually, I woke up here...I guess." The man smiled. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. 'Ow 'bout you? What be your name, lass?" "I'm...my name is Lanore. Nice to meet you Captain Jack." She made sure she stressed the Captain. Jack entered the room and took a seat on the bed. "Did ye wake up in me bed on purpose, luv?" He added with a perverted-sort-of smile. "Of course not!" She snapped. "Am I on the Black Pearl?" Jack answered hesitantly, wondering how she knew of the Pearl. "No, luv. This is a small ship called the Talon." Lanore stared to make sure he was not lying. Nope, he was honest. "Oh. Okay. May I go see the ship?" She asked. Jack gave her that same naughty smile. "Now why would ye want 'ta be leavin' ol' Jack? I'll give ya sum reasons ta stay." "Eew, perv!" She said, but secretly, she wanted to know some of those reasons. She'd only dreamed of things like this.  
  
"There's no reason ta be yellin' at me. I can't help that you're gorgeous," Jack answered. She was going to say thanks, but she stopped herself. She didn't want Jack thinking she was a wh. He got up and walked over to her. He whispered to her, "Ye aint one of those prostitutes, are ye?" Lanore looked shocked. "Heck no!" She shouted. "Who do you think you are, calling me that! God!" She couldn't believe he thought she was a prostitute. I go to Catholic school, she thought. Jerk. But she liked him, loved him, even though he didn't know her from a hole in the wall. As if reading her mind, he kissed her. "Whoa," she thought. "I never thought my first kiss would be from a pirate!" As they pulled away, Jack said, "I like ya, Lanore. Ya got sum' spunk to ya'." She smiled. "I've got spunk," she thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by another kiss, deeper than the other. "Whatever, let him have me," she thought. "What do I have to lose?" 


	2. Appearing Objects

Chapter 2  
  
The morning light entered the dimly lit room. Lanore stretched and looked at her watch. 6:50 A.M. "Oh, man, I'm gonna miss the bus." She started to get up and get changed, when she stopped. She turned around. "Oh!" She gasped. Jack was asleep, naked, on the bed next to her. "Oh, God..." She had almost forgot the events of the night before. Too much rum. "In one day I went to the Caribbean, aged over 10 years, lost my virginity, and drank alcohol. Must be a new record.," she thought. She looked over next to the bed and found her duffle bag. She began to get dressed when she realized: "My watch wasn't here yesterday. Neither was my bag. Odd." She shrugged it off, still curious, but knowing no one could give her an answer.   
  
As she finished putting on her clothes, Jack awoke. "Mornin' luv," he said. "Good morning, Jack. So now could you show me around this ship?" He nodded and got dressed. He put his arm around her waist and they walked out into the warm sunshine.  
  
"Good morning Ja-who's that?" A man with shoulder length wave hair pulled into a ponytail asked. Will Turner. "Oh, why this is..." He got cut off by a woman, who Lanore knew to be Elizabeth Swann. "JACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH A WOMAN ON BOARD?!" Jack looked at Elizabeth. "Luv, you're a woman, too." "Jack, you know what I mean!" Elizabeth then turned to Lanore. "What did he do to you?" Jack broke in. "Nothing she didn't want me to!" Inside, Lanore was laughing at all this, but she decided to defend Jack. "Jack is a very good man. Don't be angry at him. It was my fault." Will asked, "What's your name?" "Lanore." Will studied her clothing. Sunglasses, a tank top, denim shorts, and sandals. "Um, are you from around here?" "No." "Where are you from," Will asked. "Well, I'm from New York. In the future, I guess." Will seemed unbelieving, but Elizabeth believed Lanore. "Oh, wow! The future! Lanore, will you tell me about the future?" Lanore smiled and said yes. Elizabeth took Lanore to her cabin to talk.   
  
Still outside, Will and Jack were talking. "It's odd," Jack said, "It's like she knows all about us. But she's a great kisser." Will smiled. "I'm glad you finally found someone, Jack. Jack then remembered something he had left in the cabin. "Be rite back, mate." He came back moments later with Lanore's cell phone. "Wha' do ya think it is?" Jack asked Will. "I don't know...it is very strange. I guess she is from the future." "Aye, Will. She'd never lie. Got a heart of pure gold." Lanore returned. "So, Jack, you never told me why you're on this ship and not the Black Pearl." Jack sat down. "Will and Elizabeth and I made a decision that every anniversary of our adventure, the one where I killed Barbossa, we would get together one this ship and celebrate for a few weeks. 'Sides, they gots nothin better ta do."  
  
Lanore went back to Jack's cabin to put on her most prized possessions: her nomination bracelets. She had two of them, one was full and the other only had one space left. But when she put it on, she noticed something different. Where the empty space had been, there was a charm: a skull and crossbones. "I didn't buy that one..." The charm was glowing. 


	3. The Charm and The Charming

Chapter 3-  
  
Lanore was getting freaked out, not knowing where the charm AND all her stuff came from. Then Jack walked in. Lanore quickly hid the bracelet behind her back. "Are you 'kay, luv?" "Yes, I'm fine, Jack." Jack walked over to his desk. "I found this earlier. Must be yours." He took out Lanore's boom box. Lanore almost screamed. "Yes..t-that's mine." She couldn't believe it. All her stuff was transported here. How could that be? Jack unknowingly pressed a button and "Naughty Girl" boomed out loudly. Jack was covering his ears yelling, "God, do they try to deafen ya in the future?!" Lanore turned the volume down, and Jack uncovered his ears. The song was still playing lightly. Jack was listening to the lyrics. "Uh-uo," Lanore thought. "Luv, how 'bout you singin' this song for ol' Jack?" There was the smile. That dirty smile. "Oh, Jack, grow up." Lanore stopped to think about what she just said. Grow up-she should've said Grow down!  
  
Jack smiled, more innocently this time. "I promise I won't do it again...for a while." He mumbled the "for a while" thinking she couldn't hear him. But she could. Lanore didn't stop him. After all, she'd dreamed this would happen, right? Jack started to kiss her, and she was kissing him back.  
  
About five minutes later, Will walked in. Didn't knock. Lanore and Jack were making out on Jack's bed, and Jack's shirt was off. "Um..sorry..," Will said before he walked away looking quite embarrassed.  
  
The next morning, Lanore woke up, again almost forgetting the events of the night before. "I have to stop drinking that rum!" Jack stirred at the word "rum" and mumbled something. Lanore walked over to her bag to get dressed. Déjà vu, she thought. But her mind went to the mysterious charm. She looked at it again. It was glowing much brighter now. She was scared. Then she noticed that the charm was also a locket. She opened the locket and took out the piece of paper she found there. It said, in tine print:  
  
Your lovely old life is not no more;  
  
To the future this charm holds the door.  
  
Lanore looked at it astonished. "I can get back home if I want to!" This had to be destiny, she thought. Then, Jack woke up. "'Ello luv. Sleep well?" Lanore put the bracelet down. "Yes, Jack. How about you?" Jack mumbled "good" before saying, "You're a tigress, Lanore." Lanore was tempted to slap him in the face, like in the movie, but she didn't.  
  
About a week later, not much had changed. Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Lanore were still on the Talon. But Lanore had become more in love with Jack, and Jack, believe it or not, seemed to be in love himself. One evening, an evening with a beautiful sunset on the horizon, Jack took Lanore to the helm of the ship. "Lanore, ever since you arrived on this 'ere ship, I've felt diff'rent. About lot'sa things." Jack saw Lanore's puzzled expression. "What I'm tryin' ta say is...I love ya, Lanore. And I'm wantin' ta know if ya'll ma...marry me." Lanore didn't quite grasp it at first. Captain Jack Sparrow, in love? With her? And wanting to MARRY her? She didn't think this Captain would settle for one lass, no variety. But he had said it: "Marry me". Lanore smiled. "Yes, Jack. I will."  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END  
  
MORE COMING SOON! 


	4. Home at last?

Chapter 4-  
  
(The next morning)  
  
"Jack, well, I was thinking, it's only right to let my family know that I'm getting married, and I was wondering if the wedding could be in the future; my home." Jack looked confused. "How 'r we going ta do tha'? You don't even know how you got 'ere." Lanore looked at her bracelet, and the charm. "I know how to go back." "Pardon?," Jack asked. "I know how to get back home. And how I got here. It's this charm. It must have some sort of powers or something." There was a long silence, and then Jack said, "Anything for you, luv."  
  
-------PART TWO-------  
  
The spinning stopped. Lanore and Jack regained their balance. The charm worked, they were in the future. Lanore checked her wallet and sure enough there was a drivers license. "Yes!" They walked to a rental car shop, and Lanore had enough money to rent a car for a day. "That's okay," she thought. "Mom and Dad will give me some money, once I convince them I'm...me." Jack sat in the passenger's seat, amazed at this machine called a car, and Lanore took the wheel. Her driving was a little shaky at first, being that she was only 14, but she knew most of the basics from watching her parents.  
  
The first place she drove was to her friend Jen's house. She told Jack o wait in the car. "I'll be quick," she said. She rang the doorbell. Jen's mom answered the door. "Hi," Lanore said. "You probably don't recognize me. It's Lanore. From Jen's class. Jen's mother had a look of puzzlement on her face. Then Jen came to see who was at the door. "Jen!," Lanore called. "It's me! Lanore! You've got to believe me!" Jen said, "prove it." "Okay...," Lanore made her hands into fists and flailed them all around. "RINGU!" She said. Then she stopped waving her arms and said, in a voice like Will Turner's, "Swash, Swash, Buckle, Buckle!" Jen's eyes widened. "Oh my God! It is Lanore! OMG Tell me everything!"  
  
Lanore explained everything rather fast, because Jack was waiting outside. "I gotta go, Jen. Do you want me to give you a ride to school? I have to go there anyway to gather my stuff." "Okay. Let me put on my uniform." I'm a few minutes Jen was ready and the went out to the car. "OMG! It's Jack! You didn't tell me he was with you here!" Lanore smiled. "Surprise!"  
  
Lanore parked the car and Jen ran off, making sure she left her backpack with Lanore. That way she could walk into the office and say she is Jen's aunt and needed to drop off her bag. Lanore also gave instructions to Jack. "See that window? If I gesture to you from there, get our of the car and walk over to that window." Lanore smiled before saying, "Savvy?" Jack smiled at the usage of his words and agreed. Lanore did as planned, walked into the office, asked for a visitor's sticker, and went to the classroom. She looked at her watch. "8:15. They're in Language Arts." She walked into Mr. Olive's classroom, where her class took L.A. (Language Arts, people!)   
  
She walked in, holding Jen's backpack. "Hi Lanore," Jen called. Lanore tossed Jen her bag. The class looked puzzled. Lanore? The one that had gone missing? "Mr. Olive! Long time no see!" Lanore could see he wasn't catching on. "It's me, Lanore! The one that's missing." "You can't be Lanore," a boy, named Ed, called out. "You're an adult!" "Hey listen, I'm Lanore. I can prove it. Jen can tell you. I told her the whole story." Jen called out, "She's getting married!" The class was astounded. The rude kids, Corey and Brian, broke out in laughter. "Yeah right, who would ever marry Lanore?" That got her mad. She walked over to the window and signaled to Jack. He came running over. Lanore opened the window wide, and he climbed in. "This, class, is my fiancé, Jack Sparrow." Jack smiled, revealing his gold teeth. Colleen said, "Lanore, is that Johnny Depp?" "No. I told you. He's Captain Jack Sparrow." Lanore hadn't thought of this. Poor Jack would be mobbed by Johnny fans on the street. Jack said, "Who the bloody heck is Johnny Depp?" The class started to believe her. "Well anyway, I'm here to get my stuff and to tell you you're all invited to the wedding." Jack smiled and said to nobody in particular, "There's goin' ta be rum!" A few people laughed at this and Lanore and Jack had to go.  
  
"Now, my parents are going to be a lot harder to convince." Lanore thought it would be best to not mention Jack until she had established the fact that she was their daughter. Then she could spill the beans about the wedding. Lanore parked the convertible outside her house and rang the bell. Her mother came to the door. "Yes, may I help you?" Lanore leaped into her mother's arms. "Mom," she cried. Her mom pulled her away from her. "You are not my daughter!" "Yes I am! I can explain everything. I can prove I'm Lanore!" After a series of personal questions that Lanore answered all correctly, her mother came to believe her. "You really are Lanore. Now explain this." She tole her whole story to her parents(well, not the WHOLE thing, if you know what I mean). Her father went to make calls to family telling them that Lanore was found. When he got back, she decided to tell the rest of the story. "Mom, Dad, I'm not quite sure how you're going to react to this, but I...um...I'm getting married." Her mother looked okay with it. "Good luck, honey. Who's the lucky guy?" Lanore was slow to answer this, mainly because this was the big shocker. "Jack. Jack Sparrow."  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! HOW WILL HER PARENTS REACT? NEXT CHAP COMING SOON! 


	5. Wedding Plans

Chapter 5-  
  
Lanore's mom choked on the coffee she was drinking.  
  
"Jack Sparrow?"  
"Yes."  
"He's not real!"  
"Mom, listen..."  
"Lanore Ayn! I think you have watched that "Pirates" movie too many times. And that sun must've fried your brain."  
  
Just then, with the worst possible timing ever, jack walked through the open door.  
  
"Jack! I told you to stay in the car!"  
"I couldn't help it! That bloody music was blasting again!"  
  
Lanore turned to her mother to try to explain, but her mother had fainted and fallen off the chair. Lanore shot Jack a warning look as to say, "great, now my mom's unconcious".  
  
"Sorry," Jack said in an apologetic tone.  
  
Lanore turned to her mother's limp body. "Well, let's try to wake her up."  
  
When Lanore succeeded in reviving her mother, Her mom quickly rose to her feet and turned to Jack.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, eh?"  
"Well, it's "Captain" Jack Sparrow, but you're family." Jack said with a grin.  
"Lanore, may I have a word with you in the kitchen?"  
Lanore agreed and followed her mother to the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe this! First, my 14-year-old daughter goes missing. Then, she returns as an adult engaged to someone who is not supposed to exist!"  
Lanore looked at her mother. "Mom, if he doesn't exist, then how is he standing in our living room?" Lanore's mother thought. "I don't know. This is so confusing. And how will your father an I ever afford to pay for the wedding?!" Lanore hadn't thought about that. Mom, it doesn't need to be fancy. All we need is to be married." Lanore's mom looked down, before returning her gaze to Lanore's eyes. "Do you love him?" "Yes." "Does he love you?" "Yes." Lanore's mother began to pace the floor. "What about a house? Where will you live? You can't get a job! You haven't even finished 8th grade!" Lanore thought long before saying the next thing. "Well, mom, Jack and I, we were planning on going back after the wedding." "Back to where?" "Back to the Caribbean, back to the past. That's his home. It's too hard for him here." Lanore's mother was silently crying. "So that's it. You're going to leave me again? And your sister, your father, your grandparents, your aunts, uncles, cousins, friends." "But mom! Jack would be giving up all that if he came here! I'm better at adjusting. He can't even work a radio." Lanore's mother stopped crying. "Fine. If it makes you happy. When and where is the wedding?" "Well, I gotta book it. Where ever can get us married the soonest."  
  
Lanore remembered Jack and brought him a cup of coffee. "Sorry, we don't have rum." "Ye don't have rum! What kind of world is this?!" Lanore left him and went to the phone book to look for churches and wedding places. She called a few until she got a place that could have them married in 6 days. She wrote down the address and hung up. "Success! Jack and I can get married in 6 days at the same church you and daddy got married at!" "Uh-huh, lovely," her mother answered while reading a magazine. Lanore went in to tell Jack the good news. "Lanore, are you sure they'll let us get married? With me bein' a pirate and all." Lanore thought. "Sure. Just don't tell them you're a pirate, or make them think that...okay?" "Sure, luv."  
  
SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER...I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS! GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS AND I'LL INCORPORATE THEM INTO THE STORY IF YOU WANT. THANK YOU :-) 


	6. If you read this

Disclaimer - I do not own PotC

* * *

ATTENTION: I HAVE STOPPED WRITING THIS FANFIC BECAUSE MY OTHER FANFIC, THE TALE OF THE UNDECIDED GIRL, IS LIKE THE CONTINUATION TO THIS, AND IT IS BETTER. TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS AFTER LANORE AND JACK ARE MARRIED, AND WHO ELSE COMES INTO LANORE'S LIFE,(-foreshadowing-) READ THAT FANFIC! THANKS 


End file.
